


Wake up call

by sofiislosthere



Series: Oneiric feelings [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, the guys will appear eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiislosthere/pseuds/sofiislosthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Ai have been dating for almost 2 years but now Rin is finally graduating.<br/>Is this the end or a new beginning? They still don't know but it definitely is their wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> Basically something I needed to get out of my system. It's just them trying to figure it out how ti work things out after Rin leaves.  
> (Also, it is kind of a sequel to my first fic, but you don't need to read that to understand it.)

He couldn't believe the day was finally here. All kind of emotions rushed through him, making him feel light and dizzy at the same time.  
He had been preparing for this day for a long time now, but even after all that, he still wasn't ready.  
He could barely remember how he even got there, but once the stage lights dimmed all his focus jumped right to it.  
His eyes scanned the stage, desperately searching for the one who made his heart pound.  
His gaze kept searching until he found a very familiar maroon mop of hair. Not entirely tied back, a few stray strands over his handsome face.  
Nitori could already feel his throat closing up, making it hard for him to breathe. The constant contradiction feasting inside of him wasn't easy. He was ridiculously proud of his boyfriend, he was finally graduating, not only being a remarkable addition to the swim club, but as a captain and as a future professional athlete. Rin was also graduating with honors and a scholarship if he ever wanted one. He was leaving behind a great example to the future generations, he was leaving a champion and a prodigy, and Ai couldn't possibly be any happier for that.  
Rin was on his way to accomplish his life long dream. Shortly after nationals, dozens of recruiters had been chasing after him, and now, he had finally made a decision. He was going to train hard at Tokyo, getting ready to win the gold medals for his country.  
Juts thinking about it made Nitori's eyes start to water. He had always admired Rin, but this feeling was completely overwhelming in a different way. He couldn't wish anything better for his boyfriend than this, a spectacular end, a glorious exit from here and a brilliant future to come.  
And still, as he watched him walk that stage and under the blinding lights, he could still feel a sharp pain going through him.  
Rin stepped and took his diploma, thanking his principal and teachers, bowing to the crowd watching him. Nitori's eyes followed him, and for a brief second, they made eye contact.  
He noticed the soft and discrete smile Rin gave him as they locked gazes, and his heart stopped.  
Rin looked satisfied, content, but his smile didn't reach his bright eyes.  
Ai shook his head and watched him walk back, the rest of the ceremony passed in both a rush and a eternity.  
Ai wasn't sure what else happened, not really paying attention anymore as Rin had his moment and went. But he had a feeling as if he had been sitting in that goddamn chair for forever, taking away the last of remaining time with his boyfriend. 

Before he knew it, the lights were on again, and everyone was scattering around, exiting the large building of the Samezuka academy.  
They light haired boy took a deep breath and looked up.  
This was it. After almost two years of relationship, Rin was graduating. He was moving away to Tokyo to train. He was going to be traveling around the world, making memories and experiencing life with people just as gifted as him.  
He took one last deep breath and pulled away the last remaining tears that still clung to his long eyelashes.  
He sighed to himself. This wasn't even the hardest part and he was already falling apart.  
He still needed to go out there, find Rin and wish him a farewell.  
They had never talked about what it would become of them once Rin finished school, and that wasn't a good sign for Nitori.  
He had wanted to discuss it before, but just thinking about it opened new wounds into his heart and ignoring it and enjoying their time together seemed like a better idea at the time. He regretted it now, but was too late. Rin was leaving in two days and there was really nothing he could do.  
Bracing himself to what was yet to come, Nitori took a last look at the stage in front of him, now empty and dark. There was still one full year before he was to go on that stage and make his own departure. It seemed so far away from him right now, when he wanted to just go along with Rin and never think about what was to come.  
He was so deeply immersed into his thoughts that he never noticed the figure that slipper onto the chair right behind him, looking at him closely. It wasn't until a hand lightly touched his shoulder that he realized he wasn't alone. 

"You doing some thinking or something?"

He recognized that voice immediately. It was the voice that lulled him to sleep every night, telling him stories from his childhood. It was also the same voice that called him every morning, waking him up from his dream only to be greeted by a soft kiss. It was the same voice that had encouraged him for so long, when things didn't seem to go right for him. 

He could feel himself on the brink from crying, but he didn't want to ruin Rin's day. He tried his best to pull it together and smile at his boyfriend before answering, but he was sure his voice would break if he opened his mouth, so he just nodded lightly, trying to cover his face. 

But of course, the tough act was pretty obvious to Rin, who knew his boyfriend all too well to know that something was wrong. He didn't really needed to ask to know what was going through his mind.  
Rin understood that feeling all too well. He had been trying to prepare for this moment since he was first contacted at nationals.  
Nevertheless, soon after realizing what it meant and preparing himself for the worst, he knew it would all be in vain.  
Ending a relationship should happen when there is no more love, when the people involved don't need each other anymore, and this was not their case. Nobody should leave the one they love because you have to go on in life, because you want to accomplish you dream.  
Rin was ready to leave everything if it meant he could one day hang a gold medal around his neck because of his hard work, but at this moment, when he had to chose between his career and his feelings, he was starting to see his will crumble.  
This was the kid who had helped him through everything. We are talking about the one who had been there during Rin's worst moments. The one who had endured the cold stares, the yelling and all the awful things he did because he saw some good behind it all. If there was someone he would forever be indebted to, it was Ai. He had taken his hand hand guided him towards everything he had wished. If he was now graduating with flying colors and a bright future, it was because of him.  
Leaving him seemed like the worst decision he could ever make, and still, here he was, waiting for the moment when he would kiss him one last time and leave his safety behind. 

"What do you say if we get out of here?"

Ai looked back at him, his bright blue eyes just as hypnotizing as ever. Behind the evident pain, he could see a small smile shining through. 

"Sure"

Rin took Ai's hand, securing it safely in his own. He knew he was going to have to let it go soon, but in that moment, as they walked together under the blooming sakura trees and out of the academy, that hand was his and only his to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I've just had these idea of them trying to work things out after all that has happened to them, but I can't for the life of me continue with the original fic, so i guess a sequel was my solution? I don't know, but thank you for taking the time to read it :)
> 
> All comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
